A lamp in the related art, which is installed in a bedroom or a living room inside a building, has a structure fixedly mounted on a wall surface or a ceiling, and as a result, it is impossible to move the lamp, and it is sometimes impossible to position the lamp to a necessary location.
Accordingly, the present invention presents a multipurpose assistance lamp which may serve to perform a lighting function by mounting the multipurpose assistance lamp at various locations inside a building by a user as necessary. Of course, the multipurpose assistance lamp may be used for leisure, such as for use on a camping trip, and fishing outdoors.
A portable assistance lamp such as a flashlight may be exemplified as the related art associated with the multipurpose assistance lamp of the present invention, but the portable assistance lamp in the related art is just a lamp that is used at the time of an emergency such as power failure when considering the use inside a building, and therefore, the portable assistance lamp is different from the present invention.
Meanwhile, a filament type bulb has been used as a portable assistance lamp in the related art, but recently, as a lighting means being developed, new products adopting new and various lighting means such as an LED light-emitting diode have been launched. In particular, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), which is being developed most recently, has an advantage in terms of high brightness, a thin film structure, and bendability, and as a result, the organic light-emitting diode is applied to various image devices such as a TV set.
Accordingly, the present invention adopts the OLED, which may implement high brightness and a thin film structure, as a lighting means, and presents a multipurpose assistance lamp which has more improved brightness than the portable assistance lamp in the related art, and is more slim and elegant in design than the portable assistance lamp in the related art.